Problem: In his language class, Michael took 6 exams. His scores were 91, 77, 96, 78, 81, and 81. What was his average score on the exams?
The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $91 + 77 + 96 + 78 + 81 + 81 = 504$ His average score is $504 \div 6 = 84$.